


falling in love

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Bottom Richie Tozier, Cuddling & Snuggling, Experienced Bill Denbrough, First Time, Inexperienced Richie Tozier, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Top Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: Richie’s curled up next to Bill, arms loosely draped around him as they watch some cheesy movie on tv. He squeezes Bill tighter, trying to gain the courage to tell Bill that he’s ready, ready to make love with him.





	falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested first time bichie
> 
> aged up to eighteen

Richie’s curled up next to Bill, arms loosely draped around him as they watch some cheesy movie on tv. He squeezes Bill tighter, trying to gain the courage to tell Bill that he’s ready, ready to make love with him.

“Billy?” Richie’s voice shakes with nervousness.

“Hmm? Bill hums as he plays with Richie’s soft curly hair.

“Umm,” he pauses. “I’m ready.” he pulls away and looks Bill in his shiny blue eyes.

“Are you sure?” Bill asks gently. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re pressured into this, Rich.”

“I’m not,” Richie sits upright. “I’m really not, I promise. I love you so much and I want to do it with you. I want to feel close as humanly possible with you.”

“Okay,” Bill strokes Richie’s cheek gently before pulling him into a sweet, soft, loving kiss. “If it hurts too much, I want you to tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” Richie nods. “Promise?”

“I promise,” Richie says, pulling Bill back into the kiss. Bill flips Richie on his back.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. Richie’s cheeks flush pink. Bill runs his hands gently up under Richie’s shirt, Richie reveling in Bill’s touch. He takes Richie’s shirt off in one swift motion. Richie’s cheeks turn from pink to red, butterflies gathering in his stomach. Bill peppers soft kisses down Richie’s neck and collarbones. Bill pulls his shirt off as well. “I’m going to take your pants off now.” Richie nods as Bill unbuttons Richie’s jeans, pulling them down his legs and throwing them to the side.

“What about yours?” Richie hooks his fingers through Bill’s belt loops. Bill kisses Richie’s forehead as he slides off his pants, both of them left in their boxers. Richie looks Bill up and down, loving the sight of him. “I love you so much,”

“I love you too, baby.” Bill plants many kisses all over Richie’s face causing Richie to giggle. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Richie says, half confident-half nervous. Bill pulls Richie’s boxers down rather slowly, Richie’s breath hitching in his throat.

“You okay?” Richie nods with a wide smile. Bill grabs the lube from his bedside table and spills some on his fingers. “I’m gonna stretch you out a little before I make love to you,”

“Okay,” Bill traps Richie’s lips against his own as he slips a finger inside of him. “Oh.” Richie slightly moans as the back of his head hits the pillows.

“How you doing?” Bill asks, slightly worried as he holds his finger still.

“Good,” Richie drags out the ‘oo’ sound. Bill begins pumping his finger slowly, Richie grabs Bill’s biceps as he lets out quiet moans. “Add another please.” Bill does so, being as gentle as possible as he adds another finger. “Oh jesus,” Richie closes his eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it feels so good, Billy.” Richie hums in pleasure. Bill picks up his pace, Richie’s grip tightening on Bill’s arms. “Billy,” Richie whimpers. “It feels amazing.” his head deepens in the pillows. “I’m ready for you now,”

“You sure?” Bill asks as he pulls his fingers out.

“One hundred percent,” Richie opens his dark eyes, pouring them into Bill’s blue ones. Bill spills more lube on himself before lining himself up with Richie and pushing into him. Richie winces a little as he wraps his arms around Bill’s neck.

“Does it hurt, baby?” worry grows inside of Bill.

“A little,” Richie admits.

“Then I’ll stop,”

“No!” Richie says, Bill starting to pull out. Richie moves his hands to Bill’s lower back, stopping him. “Please don’t stop,” Bill nods and pushes himself all the way into Richie.

“I’ll go slow,” Bill says as he thrusts his hips slowly.

“Oh, Billy.” Richie moans as he slides his hands up Bill’s back and back to his neck. “I love it, I love you.” he breathes out.

“Are you sure you’re doing okay?”

“I promise,” Richie gives him a reassuring smile. “You can go faster if you want.” Bill picks up his pace slightly, hitting Richie’s prostate. “Oh god,” Richie moans with choppy  breaths. Bill builds a slow rhythm, hitting Richie’s sweet spot each time. Richie wraps his legs around Bill’s hips pushing him even further. Bill moans at Richie’s actions. “You feel good too?”

“I feel amazing, baby.” Bill kisses Richie’s nose. It only takes Bill to thrust into Richie a few more times before Richie tells Bill that he’s going to cum.

“Cum, baby.” he whispers as he plants multiple small kisses on Richie’s lips. Richie’s toes curl as he lets out a load moan, cumming all over his stomach. “Where do you want me to cum?” Bill asks as he’s at the peak of his high.

“In me,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Bill nestles his forehead in Richie’s neck as he cums inside of his boy. Richie smiling slightly as he feels Bill fill him up. He stays inside of Richie, milking himself. “That was amazing, Billy. So perfect.”

“I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too,”


End file.
